


Hide And Freak

by M3tt3m



Series: Sexventures Of A Promiscuous Ten [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Fivesome, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, everyone fucks Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: There was no doubt in his mind that he had been set up but there was no way to prove it. He knew this could end one way, he wasn’t complaining though. He might have lost the bet but he is going to show them that it takes more than a strip show and some panties to embarrass Ten! He was going to own this, even the goddamn thigh high socks!Also known as:Ten, crossdressing, does a strip show for Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta and Hansol after losing a bet and it escalates from there.





	1. Chapter 1

He had just gotten out of the shower, fingers slightly pruned. It had taken a bit longer than usual but Ten wanted to be completely sure he was as prepared as possible. He had shaved most of body and made the appropriate preparations for any penetrating activities that could possibly come to transpire later. He looked at his phone. He still had well over an hour to get ready. 

You see, Ten had unfortunately lost a bet to some of fellow NCT members and now had the honor of carrying out the ‘punishment’. It wasn’t all that much of a punishment to Ten but best the others didn’t find that out. It had been a stupid bet and Ten refused to believe he hadn’t been set up. Ten, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol and yuta had been enjoying a bit of downtime together on the couch. The others had been out all day and wouldn’t be coming back till very late. They decided to play video games and while Ten wasn’t horrible at them, he definitely didn’t spend as much time playing as the others did. After they had eaten the pizza they had ordered they decided to play Mario Cart and Ten was feeling quite good about himself as he had managed to actually win a few rounds! So good, that when Johnny suddenly proposed a bet he felt confident enough in his abilities to agree to it. But seemingly as soon as Ten had agreed to the bet the others got three times as good at the as they had been before the bet. He didn’t win a single game from that point on leading to him being crowned the loser of the bet. The winners got to choose what the loser was going to do and they couldn’t object to punishment chosen. 

That leads us to today, where Ten is slipping on a pair thin red silk and lace panties. They had given him a whole outfit to wear for the night, from panties to a dress. Another clue pointing to Ten losing the bet that night not having been a coincidence. How else would they have been able to get all this stuff together in less than a week? He felt a bit ridicules pulling up the black thigh high tennis socks (thankfully made from a pretty thin material), they even had the white lines at the top for god’s sake! But looking in the full length mirror in front of him made him feel powerful and sexy. There was just something about the way he looked wearing these strange items that invoked that feeling in him. He decided to wait with the dress till the very last minute, he just didn’t feel ready to see himself in a dress yet. He already felt a bit overwhelmed with just the thigh high socks and panties, he was overwhelmed by how much he liked how he looked in them and nice they felt against his skin. It was arousing in a way he had never experienced before. He decided make up would be the logical next step and probably one of the things that would take the longest. He had approached Doyoung earlier that same day to get a few tips on what he should do make up wise. Doyoung had recently been on Lipstick Prince and therefore definitely had more experience doing ‘girly’ make up. He started on his eyes darkening his lash-line and extending it a bit more than the makeup artist that did his makeup usually did. He curled his lashes, once he had figured out how to work the torture device, and added mascara. He also added a shimmery peach color to his lids, he might as well go all out if he was doing it at all. That mentality also lead him to add a bit of highlight to his eyebags to really drive home the innocent/cute look he had been going for. To finish it all off he then evened out his skintone, added a bit of peach blush, did his eyebrows, and a nice touch of a peachy rose color to his lips. He looked different to say the least. He took a look at the clock again. It was time to put the rest of the outfit on and get out there or they would come knocking on his door. 

The dress it turns out was a shirt and a skirt. The skirt was short, black, and made of some kind of synthetic material, it was slightly thick and held its shape quite well. He put it on only to realize it wasn’t just short it was REAL short. He felt like his panties were on display, short. Any slight bent over positions flashed everything. It flared out at the bottom and he believed the shape was A-line or something and definitely high waisted, his sister could go on and on about fashion sometimes but Ten hadn’t really been paying that much attention when she did. He had tried placing the skirt further down his hips but the size of the waistband only allowed him to close the zipper when positioned at his waist. After fighting a bit more with the skirt he finally gave up and started on the shirt. It was thankfully just a white button up shirt, very tight and short sleeved but simple. He tucked the shirt into his skirt and turned to look in the mirror once again. He could hardly recognize himself, he looked like a girl… A girl with no boobs, a slightly masculine frame and face, and short hair, but a girl nonetheless. Well, that or a very feminine boy.

He liked it. A lot. 

The last touch to his outfit was a red silk necktie. He tied a loose bow and that was it. No more excuses to not face the others. They thankfully hadn’t made him wear heels, he wasn’t sure that he would be able to actually carry out the rest of the ‘punishment’ if they had. At least not as successfully. He wanted to take a last look at himself in the mirror before he had to join the others but got startled by a loud knock on the door. Putting on the skirt had ended up taking longer than anticipated and the time was up before Ten was ready for it to be. 

“Ten, did you get it all on yet?” Johnny asked through the door. 

“Yeah! Just a moment! I’ll be right out” Ten quickly replied. 

“Hurry! We’re all waiting for you.” Johnny replied and turned and walked back to the Livingroom where the others were waiting. “He said, he would be right out so chill out already.” Johnny grumbled at Yuta who was getting antsy in anticipation. 

Ten took a final deep breath and put a smirk on his face. If he was going to do this shit, then it was going to be on his terms and with him in control. He threw open the door and strutted his way out not stopping till he was in the middle of the living room. The four other boys had turned to look the moment the door had been open. As soon as they had seen Ten in his outfit their jaws had hit the floor. They had been expecting him to look hot but not this hot. Ten was owning it in a way the other boys had never anticipated despite knowing how shameless Ten could be at times. The boys were stupefied, they couldn’t form even a single coherent thought in between shock and arousal fogging up their brains. 

“Well? Wanna do this today or can I leave?” Ten asked or more like sassed at the zoned out boys in front of him. He even punctuated it with a hand on his hip, popping the hip slightly to the side. He was feeling it and not just faking it anymore. He had no intentions of leaving not with the reaction he was getting, this was going to be so much fun and Ten could feel the excitement in his bone. 

Ten’s question seemed to somewhat startle the guys out of where ever their minds had gone to. Johnny was the first to actually be able to form words and spoke for the group when he said:

“NO! no! stay! Don’t go! Just! Just let m-me! Uh…” Ten snickered and Johnny’s brain seemed to stop all function again. Ten took pity on him and finished what he had probably intended to say.

“turn on the music?” Johnny just nodded rapidly and got moving. The lights in the room were dimmed so the room and therefore ten was lit with only minimal lighting. For what was about to happen it would have felt too awkward to have the room completely lit and it really helped set the mood. Gave it all a more sensual feeling. Hansol, Yuta and Jaehyun were sitting patiently on the couch waiting for Johnny to turn on whatever music they had decided would be appropriate for a strip show. Ten turned his back on the couch and tried to calm his nerves, it was like it had finally hit him, he was actually going to give four of his teammates a strip show dressed in a god damn skirt and thigh high socks! How the hell had this become his reality? Another deep breath and the music turns on. 

The heavy beat of an old rock song turns on, Ten is momentarily surprised by the song choice. He was expecting something more RnB or Britany spear-ish but he likes the beat so he doesn’t give it much more thought. He lets his hips find the beat and his very short skirt starts swishing along showing the boys a glimpse of his red panties. He hears a combination of whimpers and groans behind him, he smiles to himself and regains the confidence he had lost momentarily. 

He lifts his arms up over his head and lets his hips continue to swing from side to side. He loses himself in the beat and just let’s go of any apprehensions he might have had. The beat fades out for a second and Ten sends a flirty wink over his shoulder. Then as the beat hits hard he drops low hard, arching his back and lets it stay that way as he moves up along with the music. He drops low again but this time spirals his hip movements on the way up. He keeps the circular motion going even when he reaches the top and then turns to face the couch and the four gaping boys sitting there. He keeps his movements to the music as well he can, bringing in some arm movements to accompany some of the faster parts of the song. Gliding his hands over his body in a sexual manner, just letting his body guide his movements trying not to think too hard on what he’s doing. When the song gets to the chorus he drops to his knees right in front of the middle of the couch and in between Jaehyun and Hansol. He lets his hands drag up the boys’ thighs, throwing his head in a circle like he’s whipping his hair. He jumps to his feet but keeps his hands on their legs, legs straight and bent over. He drags his hands along their thighs again as he straightens his back. Turns his back to them and bends over once again, arching his back slightly and keeping his legs straight. Giving them full view of his panties, an almost comically loud gulp is let out behind him as he drags his hands up his legs. 

He turns around again, moving his hips along the beat as he approaches Yuta first. He gets on his lap, puts his hands on Yuta’s shoulders, grinds his ass down hard and throws his head back. He is not ready to look his friend in the eyes as he humps him along to the music. He can feel Yuta’s very excited member with each thrust and it’s starting to turn Ten on too. Just as Yuta moves to put his hands on Ten’s waist, Ten twists around so he is positioned on Jaehyuns lap with his back towards Jaehyun. He has a knee on either side of his lap and a hand on each of Jaehyun’s knees. He supports most of his weight on his arms as he moves slightly forward to undulate his hips right in front of Jaehyun’s face. He then drives his ass down on Jaehyun’s crotch as well, feeling his excitement through his pants. He takes a moment to pray that he doesn’t tumble on his face when he starts to stand up on the couch and swings his leg over Hansol. Hansol is thankfully quick to grip his legs so he doesn’t lose his balance. 

He puts a knee on either side of Hansol’s long legs and starts rotating his hips in Hansol’s lap while starting on the buttons on his own shirt. Hansol takes this as his chance to put his hands on Ten’s ass cheeks, slightly pulling them apart before driving him down on his crotch hard. Ten slaps his hands off and gives him a punishing bite on the neck before getting up and sitting down on Johnny’s lap. Ten throws his red necktie around Johnny’s neck and bites softly at his lip before grinding his hips down in a long drawn out movement. Ten then gets up from Johnny’s lap returning to his original position in front of the couch. 

Finally getting the last button of the shirt open and is able to shrug it off. He had momentarily forgotten he was actually supposed to remove his clothing and not just dance. This leaves him in just the skirt, panties and socks. He turns around and swings his hips in a circle. He starts to spiral his hips down as he undoes the zipper in the back. When he gets back up he lets the skirt drop to the floor. Before he can get to removing the socks the song ends. 

Ten’s mouth drops open to ask if a new one was coming, but is stopped by a smirking Johnny.

“Well, well, well… this wasn’t the deal, was it? You were supposed to strip everything off to ONE song of our choosing, isn’t that right boys?” Ten opens his mouth again to protest but that had technically been the deal. He was definitely taking the details a bit too seriously but that just felt like a weak protest. And the other guys were nodding along to Johnny’s questions so it just seemed a bit futile to start calling semantics. Ten also had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn’t really mind, actually he didn’t mind at all. 

“we better punish him then, don’t we?” oh yes, there it was. Johnny most definitely had a thing for ‘punishments’. 

The others muttered their agreements and Ten’s fate seemed sealed. He was so excited! He was definitely getting fucked tonight. 

“oh yeah? What is going to be this time? A strip tease in a school girl outfit? Oh wait!” Ten wanted it but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for them. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. I was actually thinking more along the lines of you getting back down on your knees and showing us what that pretty mouth of yours can do.” Johnny’s voice suddenly seemed to drop an octave. Ten was immediately on his knees, the prospect of getting a dick in his mouth was very inviting. 

“Oh and one little stipulation before you begin” Johnny starts again, dread fills Ten’s stomach. What could Johnny have come up with now? “No. touching. yourself.” Well damn. 

“where should I start, Johnny?” Ten asked, there was no point in arguing, not when Johnny got that determined look in his eyes.

“well Yuta looks like he could use some attention so why don’t you start there?” Johnny answered. 

Ten didn’t bother answer just crawled the short way to Yuta. He spread the Japanese boy’s legs, sliding his hands up his thighs to his waistband. They were all wearing comfortable clothing giving Ten easy access. Yuta lift his hips slightly to allow Ten to drag both his pants and underwear down and off. His dick whipped to his stomach when it got freed from his pants, he was rock hard and there were already little drops of precum collecting at the tip getting smeared on the t-shirt Yuta was still wearing. Ten pushed Yuta’s legs apart for better access and took a hold of the larger than average dick in front of his face. He smears the precum down the shaft to get everything gliding a bit better, knowing full well that he is not going to be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth, before sucking on the head. Yuta lets out a loud groan. 

“Fuck yeeees…” Ten takes this as encouragement and takes as much as he can in his mouth before sucking in his cheeks. He starts bobbing his head in a steady rhythm twisting his head once in a while. Licking up the underside of Yuta’s cock and swirling his tongue around the head. Letting his tongue tease the slid at the top and sucking his balls into his mouth. He uses his hands intermittently either pumping Yuta’s shaft or caressing his balls. Never forget the balls. Tongue even teasing his taint to add some variety. Everything fades away and all that’s left is the dick in front of him. He doesn’t even think about the fact that his close friends and coworkers are watching as he devours his other friend’s cock. 

Yuta’s head is thrown back in pleasure no longer able to make coherent sentences, a hand loosely buried in Ten’s hair. Feeling the orgasm building along with the growing tightness in his balls startles him back to consciousness. He tightens his grip in Ten’s hair and tucks, signaling that he should stop. 

This in turn startles Ten back to reality too and he is not pleased. He doesn’t immediately remove the dick in his mouth but instead sends a glare at the hair-pulling-offender and gives a defiant suck on said dick. 

“I don’t want to cum yet, Ten!” Yuta exclaims and tucks on Ten’s hair again. Ten gives his cock a final lick at the head before reluctantly removing his mouth. He sends Yuta a very mature (thank you very much) pouty look and mutters a quiet “Fine.”. 

“Why are you still wearing pants?!” he barked sassily at the others and watches impatiently as they scrambled off the couch to remove their pants as quickly as possible. He found it quite amusing how quickly the tables had turned. One moment it had been ‘punishment this’ and ‘punishment that’ and now who’s tripping over their feet trying to free their dicks from their fabric prisons. 

“Don’t sit back down.” He orders from his position on the floor “and get over here”. 

He takes the closest cock in his mouth as soon they are close in around him. Turns out to be Hansol’s by the sound of the answering moan. He starts bopping his head again giving it his all just like before but this time he has the other two’s cocks in each hand. Their hands roam where ever they can reach, mostly being hair and neck. A soft tuck on his hair makes him switch his mouth to Johnny’s dick and lets his hand take over where his mouth left off on Hansol’s dick. He moves from dick to dick, not letting anyone get neglected. Yuta also calms down enough to join the party again making it harder for Ten to share the attention between all four evenly. Ten’s throat is sore and his mouth red and slightly swollen when Johnny finally tucks his mouth off of his dick and pulls him up by the arm. He pushes him onto the couch, positioning him on his knees, ass in the air and chest leaning on the back of the couch. 

He doesn’t know who takes the initiative but suddenly his red panties are getting slid down exposing his bare ass. He’s bend over on a couch, spread legs, arched back and his ass on display. He’s never felt so exposed or vulnerable before in his life. It’s both humiliating and arousing at the same time. Suddenly four pairs of hands are exploring every part of his exposed skin. From his back to the exposed top part of his thighs. Ten’s cock is rock hard and laid against his stomach, he isn’t even embarrassed about it being smaller than the others’. It’s the hands pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his hole that makes him feel the most vulnerable and embarrassed. He’s never had anyone inspect that area of his body that closely, or at all, before. 

“So pretty… such a good boy… look at that perfect pert ass… so soft but firm and so round and smooth” are some of the mutterings let out by the guys as they admire his exposed ass. 

“His hole is so pretty… look how pink and perfect it is… totally clean too… Ten? did you prepare for… um…? Are you clean?” the question startles Ten out of his embarrassment only to induce more when he realizes what he was just asked. He just nods his head in a rapid motion before burying his face in his arms. He doesn’t hear what they say next so the sudden feeling of air getting blown on his exposed hole startles him causing his whole body to jerk. A pair of hands spread his cheeks even more and Jaehyun, he later finds out, presses his face between the cheeks giving the exposed hole a quick lick. It’s like all the nerves in Ten’s body is set on fire at the exact same time and he is over flown with pleasure. He can’t stop the sounds leaving his mouth, it is truly better than anything he has ever been able to do to himself. The noises however only seem to encourage Jaehyun and he just continues even more enthusiastically than before. Long swipes mixed with short rapid brushes with his tongue. The hands spreading his cheek leaves momentarily before being replaced by someone else’s and a finger joining Jaehyun’s tongue japing at his hole. With the helping hands he seems to be able to get deeper than before and with the finger slowly pressing its way inside Ten is reduced to mush. His brain long having stopped all coherent thought processes and his brain to mouth filter no longer in existence. He’s reduced to a string of incoherent nonsensical pleas for ‘more’, ‘deeper’, ‘don’t stop’ and unfinished sentences. 

He lets out a loud groan of protest when the skilled tongue eventually leaves his ass, though it’s cut short by the appearance of a lubed up finger pressing it’s way inside. It’s definitely longer and thicker than Jaehyun’s, leading him to believe it’s probably Johnny’s or Hansol’s finger since that while Yuta’s fingers are definitely thicker than Jaehyun they are also slightly shorter. He has yet to actually lift his face from his arms and he has no desire to actually look who’s doing what to him. He just knows that a someone is knuckle deep in his ass and starting to pump the finger in and out while trying to locate his prostate. He knows they succeeded in their quest when lighting is sent through his veins, making him moan like never before, even louder than the fake moans in porn. He looks back for the first time to see Yuta spreading his cheeks, Johnny fingering his ass and the other two with one hand on their dicks and another on his body rubbing at his smooth skin. All staring intensely at his ass, seemingly mesmerized. 

“Don’t you fucking dare stop, I’ll fucking castraAAAAHH!” Ten loses track of what he was trying to say when Johnny presses down on and massages his prostate. 

“What were you saying Ten?” Johnny asks in a smug tone. 

Seemingly unable to form words he just buries his face in his arms and sends them the finger over his shoulder. The assault on his prostate is halted momentarily before being resumed with an extra digit making its way inside Ten. He feels a slight burn but it’s not really painful just a little uncomfortable. The uncomfortable stretch eases after a moment and Ten is back to moaning in pleasure. The fingers make a scissoring motion, loosening up the tight muscle enough to enter a third finger. The third and subsequent fourth burns more than the first and second had but that is unsurprising. The only other thing he’s had up there is his own fingers which are both shorter and a lot thinner than Johnny’s massive phalanges. 

Protests are ready on his lips when the intense prostate massage is interrupted by the removal of the fingers, but before he can utter a single one he feels the blunt head of a penis pushing at his anus. He looks back to find Jaehyun looking intensely at his ass as he eases his lubed up cock inside Ten’s stretched out hole. The others are looking on, slowly stroking their cocks waiting for it to be their turn to sink into Ten’s velvet insides. The pain is manageable and quickly replaced with pleasure after the first couple thrusts. Jaehyun has a hand on each ass cheek squeezing them as he fucks into Ten, even giving his cheeks a couple slaps, enjoying the pinkish red color they turn. Ten sees fireworks behind his eyelids when Jaehyun finally manages to hit his prostate and lets out an extra loud moan. This leads Jaehyun to angle his thrusts to hit it each time but just as Ten is starting to believe in ‘coming untouched’ Jaehyun suddenly cums and slows his thrusts till he’s done pumping his seed into his ass and then pulls out. The feeling of cum trickling out of his used hole is weirdly arousing and the thought of the other three filling him up is even more so. Jaehyun exhaustedly drops to the couch beside him and sends Ten a playful smile. 

Ten wriggles his ass from side to side in a playful manner when no one has stepped up to take Jaehyun’s place yet. 

“Yuta! You’re next! Get in me now!” Ten demands, stopping the silent staring contest going on behind him and making a choice for them. 

“So demanding” Yuta says in a teasing voice, just making sure his cock is well lubed before pressing into Ten. He gives a cautious thrust, afraid of hurting him. However, Ten does not have the time for gentle or cautious, he lifts himself slightly for the back of the couch and thrusts his ass back on Yuta’s dick earning a surprised groan from the Japanese boy. 

“Well if you’re so eager why don’t you do all the work?” Yuta asks. 

“UUuuugh… Fine!” Ten replies as he snaps his hips back once again, grinding his ass into Yuta’s crotch before pulling back slightly. He can’t seem to get the right angle so he just starts rotating his hips as he grinds on Yuta’s dick. His dick just brushing his prostate with every grind. Yuta doesn’t seem to mind based on the noises he drives out of him as he fucks himself on his dick. 

Suddenly Yuta grips his hips stopping his motions and starts fucking Ten hard with rapid hard thrusts driving his dick far deeper than before. His rhythm is interrupted and his hips starts stuttering as he busts his load deep in Ten. 

When he pulls out Ten gets up from his position, knees wobbly but he manages to keep his balance thankfully. What he does next really wouldn’t have had the same effect if he had fallen over. He grabs the collar of the white loose tank top Hansol is wearing, turning them around and pushing him onto the couch. He straddles his lap like he had done earlier, taking a grip of the taller boy’s cock and smearing a nice coating of lube over it before lining it up with his sore asshole. He sits down firmly taking his dick in in one hard thrust. Ten throws his head back in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being filled immensely, all previous doubts and shame having been fucked out by this point. He rotates his hips in the same way he had earlier and puts his hands around Hansol’s neck. When Hansol doesn’t immediately put his hands on his ass like he had earlier Ten decides to give him a little wake up bite on the neck at the same place as earlier. This time, though, he sucks the skin into his mouth and gives it a few more nibbles. 

Hansol, it seems, was so startled by the turn of events earlier that his brain had checked out at some point but the bite to his neck did the trick. He puts a hand on each butt cheek and grinds up into the warmth embracing his cock. He leans back onto the back of the couch, plants both feet firmly on the floor and lifts his hips. This allows him to roll hips up into Ten, using his hands to hold Ten in just the right position. Ten removes his arms from around Hansol’s neck and instead sits up more upright leaning his hands on Hansol’s chest, clenching the fabric of his tank top in his fists. Each thrust seems to hit his magic spot just right and Ten getting closer and closer to his long building orgasm. That’s when Hansol grips Ten’s hips, thrusts as deep as he can and cums.

“UGH!” Ten exclaims, he had been so close! Giving Hansol a few well deserved smacks on his chest in frustration. Tears of frustration building at the corners of his eyes. It’s not till a pair of hands wraps around his sides and pulls him out of Hansol’s lap he is reminded that he still got one to go. Before Ten can react at all he is thrown over Johnny’s shoulder and carried off towards the rooms. 

He lets out a high pitched scream of surprise. The hand on his ass holding him in place delivers a swift slap to it. 

“What the hell! Johnny! Put me down god dammit!” Ten exclaims, earning him another slap to the ass. He wants to wriggle but is too afraid of getting dropped on his head so he stays still. He can see the others just watching from the couch as Johnny carries him off, all seemingly too spent to react at all. Ten is slightly outraged by the lack of reaction him getting manhandled got. This is some caveman bullshit. From his limited field of vision, mostly limited to Johnny’s bare ass, he believes that it’s Johnny’s room they just entered. This is confirmed when Ten is thrown on the bed and he is able to see the room more clearly. 

“JOHNNY!” Ten had exclaimed when he hit the bed bouncing on the mattress. 

Johnny just smirked in reply and removed his shirt before crawling up the bed caging ten in with his arms. Then he kissed him. None of the others had done that. It had for some reason felt too intimate, which makes no sense logically considering just how intimate the others had been with his most intimate parts. Ten, however, was quick to respond and gave the kiss just as much as Johnny did. Licking into Johnny’s mouth just to have Johnny suck on his tongue. Ten buries his fingers in Johnny’s soft hair and moans into the kiss. One hand running up and down his body, touching everywhere he can reach. The hand slides down his thigh and lifts his leg to chest before doing the same to the other. Ten is suddenly bent in half his legs being lifted over Johnny’s shoulders giving him easy access to his ass. Ten is luckily crazy flexible so it isn’t uncomfortable or painful. Johnny adds a bit more lube before lining his dick up and gently eases in, he is a little larger than the other three and there’s a slight sting when he gets balls deep. 

His thrusts are deliberate and precise hitting his prostate dead on and more firmly than the others had before. The position allowing him to get deeper and him being a bit larger being probable factors. Ten once again feels the tightening of his balls and the building orgasm but instead of being interrupted by his partner shooting his load he gets a hand on his dick. Johnny takes Ten’s cock in his hand and Ten almost cums right there, the friction almost being too much for him to handle. Johnny leans back down and rests his forehead against Ten’s, giving him a soft peck on the lips. 

“Come on Ten, come with me.” Johnny growls in a raspy voice before kissing Ten deeply once again. His hips thrust deep and stutters, the hand on Ten’s cock picks up the pace and soon Ten is spilling onto Johnny’s chest as he milks his orgasm. Johnny pulls away and admires his handwork. Cum is persistently trickling out of Ten’s gaping hole and down crack. Johnny catches the stream of semen and tries pushes it back in his hole. Looking almost disturbingly fascinated with his close friend’s abused ass. Ten, finally getting feeling back in his legs, gently kick at Johnny’s shoulder.

“Stop it, I’m too sore!” Ten pleads tiredly. 

“Fine, fine.” Johnny complies, lying down beside Ten pulling the blanket over their naked bodies. “come here” he whispers, pulls him into his arms and cradles him to his chest. 

“Sleep, you must be tired” Johnny whispers into Ten’s ear before closing his own eyes. Ten complies with no resistance, too tired to form any coherent thoughts. 

The others, still in the living room, had gotten up after Johnny had stolen Ten and cleaned up the mess. They really didn’t want to have to explain to the others why there was a pair of red panties lying on the floor or what the sticky substance on the couch was… They had then gone to bed well aware they would not be seeing Johnny or Ten again that night.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought it would be fun to add a little light hearted follow up of how the next morning turned out :D  
> definitely not what Ten had expected! XD

The next morning Ten woke up feeling sore and a bit grumpy. He was achy, tired and sore all over so he felt he was well in his right to be a bit grumpy. He even woke up to an empty bed! He was expecting high quality cuddling after the ordeal he had been through! Was that too much to expect?! He thought not! They should be catering to his every whim after not only putting on a goddamn strip show for them but sucking their dicks AND letting them fuck him one by one! Not that he minded doing that but was a bit of cuddling and breakfast in bed too much to ask for?! No! it wasn’t! 

He threw off the covers, regretting it instantly because it’s too goddamn cold and the sudden movement was so not ideal for his sore as fuck asshole. Moving slowly this time he got up and went through Johnny’s closet to find a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Both turn out to be a bit too big on his smaller frame but he didn’t really care. He was limping slightly as he walked to the kitchen, the number one place to find his friends in the morning besides their beds, of course. Sure enough, the kitchen was filled. Not just the guys from last night but everyone else too. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen Ten is suddenly very aware that he is still wearing the ‘socks’ from last night as well as Johnny’s oversized white t-shirt. Hair unruffled, makeup smudged and in that outfit? There were bound to be some questions… 

Johnny was sitting at the table talking to Mark and Jaehyun in a mix of Korean and English. Yuta and Hansol was having their own quiet conversation besides them. Taeyong and a couple of the minis were doing the dishes while Haechan, Taeil and Doyoung was arguing while making breakfast. He seemed to have been wrong in his initial assessment that everyone was in the kitchen, there were definitely a few missing. The ones he happened to be looking for were right here so that didn’t matter that much at that moment. Ten was still feeling mighty annoyed and every step only fueled his slowly growing rage. And fuck the socks! He was not walking back to the room just because he was embarrassed by some mere socks! That shit hurt! 

Ten walked to where they were sitting and before any of them could notice him he slapped Hansol’s and Yuta’s head. 

“AH!” both exclaimed simultaneously, catching the attention of the others. Before they could react Ten did the same to Johnny and Jaehyun, who, just like the other two, let out a yell of pain. 

Now that he seemed to have their attention he sent all four matching glares. He got a few angry looks of confusion back, everyone else in the room was looking at Ten and his appearance like the boy had gone mad. And maybe he had but that was not the main focus of that situation. 

“You KNOW, what that was for!” Ten all but yelled at them, the angry stares seemed to turn a bit ashamed. 

He then turned his gaze to Johnny before demanding: “Move back, no! keep your legs crossed!” guiding Johnny in the position he wanted. Ten then sat down on Johnny’s lap, now a convenient ring that would not upset his sore ass as much. He took hold of Johnny’s arms, circling them around his waist and leaning back into his chest. Say hello to the comfiest chair in the world! Ten then took the bowl standing in front of him expecting there to be food in it, but apparently Johnny was a quick eater and there was nothing left. Letting out a noise of dissatisfaction before sending the other three offenders looks that promised lots and lots of pain and worst of all no repeats were they not to present him with food right at that moment! All three scrambled up immediately setting to work getting Ten a bit of everything before serving it in front of him. Getting a nod of approval from Ten perched on his Johnny throne, they sat back down. Everyone had similar looks of confusion on their faces now, well, everyone but one. Doyoung, who he had approached about doing the very makeup that was now smudged beyond recognition on Ten’s face, looked very suspicious. 

Ten got to eating trying very hard to ignore the weird looks he was getting, only to be reminded of how sore his throat was. “Yuta, get me some painkillers please. This is after all your fault.” Ten said slowly while pointing to his throat. Yuta tried to argue that the others were just as much at fault as he but was quickly silenced by not just Ten’s glare but the yell of outrage from Taeil. Taeil, who had tried to cover all four pairs of underage ears at the same time only to fail miserably. Yuta definitely ran out of the room quickly. 

“Please, just tell that you did it in your own room…?” Doyoung groaned, having put Yuta’s comment and the makeup questions of the day before together. “Also, boo you whore.” He added as an afterthought.

“Uhhhhh…” before Ten could actually answer a lot shriek came from the living room! 

“WHAT IS THAT!?” Jisung entered the kitchen carrying a pair of red panties held up by a pen not wanting to touch the offending item. Jaemin and Winwin walking in behind him, making it impossible to distinguish who the shriek had originated from especially when they looked equally freaked out. Ten turned his head to Jaehyun and Hansol, daggers coming out of his eyes. 

“This. Is. All. Your. Fault!” he said through his teeth, before grabbing the panties of the pen and shoving them in the front pocket of the hoodie Johnny was wearing and sitting back. 

The room then exploded into noise. Taeil freaking out about the innocence of the minis and Winwin, Taeyong having a breakdown over ‘THE BACTERIA!’ and ‘THE UNCLEANLINESS!’ and minis yelling ‘EW’ and ‘Gross!’ (well with an exception of Haechan who just looked very intrigued by the whole thing).

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the title of one of my favorite SM Rookies performances and was what gave me the inspiration to write this piece of filth.  
> I'm very new to this whole smut thing so feedback would be appreciated :)  
> crossposted to aff


End file.
